fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ham's Pizzeria
This version of Papa's Pizzeria 'is OfficialHamcheese's version of the game. This game is unfinished, so except updates. Description Things get messy when you're left in charge of Papa Louie's wildly popular pizza parlor! You'll be busy in the pizzeria as you unlock a wide array of toppings, crusts, and sauces for new seasonal pizzas as well as all-time classic ingredients. Top, bake, and serve pizzas in this award-winning game! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your pizza orders. Choose a crust, add sauce and cheese, and add a variety of delicious toppings to the pizza. Slide the pizza into the oven and wait until it's baked just right. Head to the Cutting Station to cut the pizza into perfect slices, and serve the finished pie to your hungry customers! Papa Louie's delicious pizzas are now available for delivery! Hire a delivery person to answer the phone when a customer calls with an order for delivery. When the pizza is ready, they'll bring the pizza right to the customer's house! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday pizza flavors! As the seasons change in Tastyville, your customers will order their pizzas with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new crusts, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive meal! Play as Roy or his sister Joy — or create your own custom character to run the pizzeria! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features * Hands-on Pizza shop in the Papa Louie universe * Multi-task between topping, baking, and cutting * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs and delivery driver! * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 123 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 96 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Workers * Roy * Joy * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Cut Station Customers TBA Closers TBA Holidays * Thanksgiving (November) * Christmas (December) * New Year (January) * Valentine's Day (February) * Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) * Easter (April) * Cinco De Mayo (May) * Summer Luau (June) * Starlight BBQ (July) * Comet Con (August) * Maple Mornings (September) * Halloween (October) Ingredients Crusts * Traditional Crust (Start) * Crispy Crust (Start) * Thick Crust Sauces * Classic Marinara (Start) '(MA) * Rustic Romana (RR) * Creamy Garlic Sauce (CG) * Olive Oil (OO) Cheeses * Papa's Cheese Blend (Start) (PB) * Provolone Cheese (PV) Toppings * Onions (Start) * Pepperoni (Start) * Sausage (Start) * Mushrooms (Start) * Green Peppers * Black Olives * Chicken * Radish Sprouts * Ground Beef * Tomatoes * Ham TBC Trivia * When something has (NEW!) next to it, it either means its new to the game, or new in general. Category:Games Category:Games by OfficialHamcheese